The Hilary That Decided To Play
by chocolatexloverx16
Summary: Well, here's the sequel to The Kenny That No One Knew... sorry for the wack title and no summary. It's basically her playing against herself and others i guess r&r if you like! :D Cameo or two occurs.


_**A/N**__: Alright, here's the sequel you all wanted! O.o I can't believe it was that good, but I'll try to keep this up to par! ^_^ Anyway! I really really was excited when I got 2 reviews within 2 days for this, so..._

_I DEDICATE THIS TO GEIRR "ROCK EATER" BASSI AND AQUILATEMPESTAS! ^_^ Thanks so much you guys! I hope it's up to your expectations! :D_

_**Warnings**__: Violence, shock, swearing, similar to last time. And I really hope I don't demolish the people's personalities TOO much... Also, twist alert! :3_

_**Disclaimer**__: I do not, I repeat, do NOT own Beyblade OR Unreal Tournament. If I did, I would be a very happy person... :DDD -- Like that._

Hilary was currently waiting for the game to install on her computer. Her blood was pumping excitedly, with the adrenaline coursing through her veins. _I cannot wait to play this! This is going to be fun kicking some male ass!_

After a looong five minutes, the game was on her computer, and ready to go. While she had waited, she phoned the bladebreakers to tell them that she wasn't going today. She had to help her mom prepare the house for a party. When they asked if they could come, she clarified that it was an ADULT party, and she wasn't participating.

Of course, that was one big, fat, humongous lie. Hilary was, in reality, going to just practice playing Unreal Tournament.

The first hour was spent getting used to all the controls and scenes of the game. She was blown away by the graphics; they pwned her normal violent games. _This is awesome! How have I never seen this game before?_

She seemed strangely drawn toward the deathmatch games; kill everyone and prevent the same fate to oneself. She became good at dodging attacks. She improved at accuracy.

She was confident.

The weapons that she could choose from astounded her! _I'm never going back to my other games! This one beats them all!_ She let off another round of bullets and got two people down at once.

"Double kill!" announced the booming voice.

She found that voice intriguing somehow. As if it was bred simply for this game. Maybe it was.

She was starting to feel bored of the bots (nonhumans) and wanted to join a real game. Online.

She was going to play against the people now.

So she managed to join a real game, and wanted to see how good she really was.

Was anyone she knew playing this game? Only time will tell...

(Switch-off to Kenny)

The man known as the Chief sighed. It was yet another training day at the dojo. Don't get him wrong; training is important to keep one's stamina up and ego in check. But that day off... It was really nice. It was great to just lounge around, and play the game. Even if his secret fetish was discovered by everyone.

Finally, Kai announced a break. _Phew! Now I can play the game!_

Was it just him playing?

(Switchoff to... Kai!)

Today is a normal training day, but a couple of things are not right.

First off, Hilary was not here; in fact, she even made up something preposterous to stay home. _How stupid does she think we are?_ But he wasn't one to show emotions like confusion or concern. He can however, feel these things at the pit of his stomach; barely there, but slightly bothersome anyway.

Secondly, the members present were acting quiet around him; too quiet. As if they found out something shocking about him that they shouldn't have.

While all of this was on his mind, it didn't affect his performance; they were merely facts is all. However, he felt that enough was enough for now anyway.

He called a break in training.

Without any of the team noticing, he slipped out of the room, and on his way to his game, ready to release that pent-up anger; it costs a lot less than punching holes in walls.

He smirked when he heard Tyson ask, "Hey where'd Kai go?" Easy as pie.

He walked toward the direction of Ming Ming's house.

(Switch-off to Hilary)

She had been on that specific online game for a couple hours, and decided that no one she knew would show up.

She was about to leave.

In her peripheral vision, she was notified of chief_of_dizzi and master_of_dranzer joining the game, a few minutes apart. She grinned ecstatically, ready to show them what she's got!

The grin came clean off her face when she noticed another new person join: ming_ming_love. Her jaw dropped. _Why on earth would _Ming Ming_ of all people play this game? There are no pink unicorns playing on purple clouds being all sweet. How I feel about her is no secret to anyone. There's one thing I can think to do to the dumb bitch who gives out her real name... How do i know it's not a wannabe? Simple. They don't piss me off the way she does._

She declares war on the queen bee.

Hilary, aka annihilator_queen, runs around the arena in search of ming_ming_love. If she happens to run into master_of_dranzer, or chief_of_dizzi on the way, well that's just icing on the cake. Ming_ming_love was gonna go down, and she was the one to do it.

Annihilator_queen found her target, and was firing mercilessly. As expected of a dedicated practicer, she succeeded in her task without too much trouble.

At least that's what she thought.

She was shocked to see master_of_dranzer firing upon her immediately thereafter. _Why is he defending Ming Ming? I'd expect that from Kenny but not _him_ of all people. Ah well, guess I gotta get him too!_

Once she respawns (comes back to life), she runs and he is in pursuit. Luckily, or not so luckily, for her, Kai has no idea who she is.

Taking a deep breath, annihilator_queen swiftly whips around to face master_of_dranzer. The other two are nowhere in sight; Kenny's probably guarding her with his life. Literally. Hilary smirked at this opportunity to take her captain down a notch. She wanted to prove to him, to Kenny, even Ming Ming, that she was capable.

Most of all, she wanted to prove it to herself.

She prepares herself for his attack; wise on her part, because it came. Annihilator_queen took a bit of a beating, but he needed to do better to beat her. She wasn't taking this lying down by any means though; she was bringing about the decline of master_of_dranzer's health too. They were pretty evenly matched; and that's saying something.

Eventually, she killed him with the enforcer.

When he went down, it seemed to happen in slow motion. Her eyes went wide in joy and shock; his in shock and disbelief in general. The other two noticed this, as the top part of the screen tells when people kill each other:

"annihilator_queen has riddled master_of_dranzer full of holes with the enforcer."

That was all chief_of_dizzi and ming_ming_love needed to know. The cowards left the game.

When he respawned, something he never had to do, being an unstoppable force and all, he felt he had to go gracefully too. She, whoever this annihilator_queen is, has received his respect in the game. And that's saying something.

She was waiting for the payback that never came.

_Why isn't he killing me? Is his character frozen?_

Her question was answered when he swiftly took off. She wrinkled her nose in confusion, and followed him. She wasn't going to shoot, not yet, until she knew what was going on.

He picked up a rocket launcher, which is very powerful, and she braced herself for the worst.

A loud boom came, but not on her. This master_of_dranzer went up to the wall, and fired. She decided to leave the game, but not before seeing, on the top of the page:

"master_of_dranzer killed his own dumb self."

_**A/N**__: Ok, was that any good? I really hope it was, because this one was longer XD i tried to go for the funny, but idk if i should get a success, or an epic fail... I guess that's what the reviews are for huh? Well, the phrases used are from unreal tournament (disclaimer located toward top of page). In case you were interested._

_Well, "you got point", as they say in the team modes... You know you want to review! ^^;_

_Peace, the usual..._

_chocolatexloverx16_


End file.
